The Otherworld
by willow dusks
Summary: Just another story about a girl that stuck into Naruto World. i m not good at summary so please just read it :D


**ATTENTION (MUST READ):  
><strong>

Ok so I m new in here and my writing skill isn't as good as some of you. I love fanfiction as much as I love the original one and I always read the one with Naruto characters. I have wrote little amount of fanfictions but only this one that I dare to post it online the rest are deleted or forgotten on my laptop. So please have some respect to my first fanfiction. I appreciate any opinion or comment or whatever you called it but please not a rude one, people :D

Information:

'_(text in here)_' is characters' thoughts

"_(text in here)_" is characters' dialog or when they talk

I think all of you already familiar with this so let's just start with the story!

**Day 1**

Here again I m writing my never-published fanfiction about Naruto, yep. It was 10 o'clock at night and I don't feel sleepy at all. My brother is sleeping next door so I have to keep myself not to karaoke-ing to the song playing from my computer. But, suddenly there's a black out! (Oh yeah, I haven't told you guys I m afraid, very afraid of darkness especially a sudden black out like this one)

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHH" I m screaming like there's a serial killer in my room.

I start to run around looking for the door when I finally…

"Ouch!" instead of opening my door, I run onto it. "oww that's really…"

My head really hurts so much oh I think I got nosebleed "crap… ouch!"

I feel my body starts to fall since I can't stand the dizziness.

The next thing i know when i wake up I m not in my room again and all I see is blackness, black, black, pure blackness. Too many thought running in my head.

'What the hell happened?' then I look to my surrounding 'am I dead already? I can't believe it I m dead by just running onto door! What the hell… God please have mercy! I can't die yet. At least not like this' I try to shout but nothing comes from my mouth I put both my hands on my ears and shut my eyes tightly. 'Please God please just let me…'

I haven't finished my prayer when my floor where I stand start to fall off. "NOW WHAT?" startled that I find my voice back but my body begin to paralyzed. 'What's that light? Oh God am I really going to meet you now?' I can feel my tears begin to fall. 'Wait, no. it's not the holy light… it's the sunlight. Wait… am I falling now to… a forest!' I really wanted to scream at times like this but my body becomes seriously paralyzed. I keep falling and I feel like my head is full with worry thoughts, then I hit the land. Hard enough to break any bones I have.

CRRAAACKK!

That was a very loud crack. I don't know if that sound comes from my bones or the soun when I hit the dirt. Everything is blurring at first and I can feel the sand or I don't know maybe it's dirt around me but I have no strength to move even an inch.

'Maybe it's true that I m dead. I can't feel anything after that rough landing and oh the sun is so sunny' I squint my eyes a little the sun really is sunny. I closed my eyes. Then I heard a noisy sound. Someone is approaching!

'Thank God, thank God' I thought happily.

"We found it!" voice number one says.  
>"Hey, it's a girl!" voice number two says. Inspecting me.<br>"Do you think she's still alive?" I don't know if this person number two or one speaking but seriously!

'Don't any of them know CPR? Check my damn pulse, people!' I start to open my eyes. Well, I planned to open it slowly but I hurriedly open them which shocked one of them.

"GAAH!" screamed voice number two.

"She's alive!" well that's voice number…

'Wait I thought there are only three people here at least that's what I feel their presence at first but holy coconuts! There are people look like... wait wait... ninja, no... Konoha Ninja. NO! It's Kakashi and the rest of team 8 exclude, Sasuke and and the clothes! It's totally Naruto Shippuden!' I start to glare accidentally.

"Hey can you move?" Sakura is offering her hand to me. I try to hold it but I really can't move.

'Of course I can't get up! Wait is this heaven or am I just got teleported to the Naruto World like in some Naruto fanfictions I always read? No, it's impossible! This can't be true! That kind of world didn't exist! Someone definitely putting some marijuana in my dinner tonight! That's gotta be it! It can't be real! Wait what are you doing?' Kakashi is pulling my body and putting me on his back

"She's paralyzed. I'll carry her" says Kakashi.

'I get a piggy ride from the best Copy Nin' in Konoha! I really will faint…. Now…' then I fainted again from too much excitement.

**Day 2**

I wake up from the sunlight that hits my eyes roughly. Then I realize that I m in a bed. No extraordinary bed just an uncomfortable hospital bed.

'So I m in a hospital now?' sigh 'I knew it! I hit my damn door, got unconscious, my brother heard my scream and bust in the door then find me on the floor with nosebleed and then got panicked then took me to the hospital. That's it! Everything with the Naruto characters meeting is totally just a dream. Something like that…' I let out a small smile not able to finish my thought. It's not every day I get a nice dream like that. Suddenly someone is opening the door.

'Gotta be mom and dad' I thought and preparing my biggest smile.

But my smile disappears and my jaw hits the floor.

'It's Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi. The one I see from Naruto show. This can't be…' all my senses is gone and I feel myself becomes weak (not paralyzed -_-)

"Yo" he says.

'Did Kakashi always say 'Yo' in anime or manga when he sees someone?' I thought and remembering every episode which includes Kakashi.

I regain myself, moving out of the bed and looking out the window, ignoring his presence.

'Oh I m in the first floor with the forest view' I keep my blank expression on and staring at Kakashi who keeps eyeing me.

There is a one second pause, two second pause, three second pause and…

"AAAAAAGGGHHHHH" I scream at the top of my lungs and jump out of the window.

I keep running and running until my surrounding becoming blur.

'I have to keep running! This gotta be a joke. Someone is pulling a prank on me or something!'

I look back while still running. 'No one is following' i let out a relieve sigh but then on trees, 'Oh fuck! Yes of course! Real Kakashi means real Ninja means they can jump on trees and have godly speed!' I rolled my eyes.

"AAAAAAHHHH" I scream again when fears taking control. There's a cliff not far from me and I can't stop myself. I m running on full speed! 'Human needs brake too God!' I thought praying to God when I fall. 'Can't anyone stop these falling things? I keep falling from the very start' I thought out loud.

"Ouch! My leg! Ooow! My neck! Oh my god that's gonna leave a mark!" I can't stop complaining when I m rolling down a cliff. I really do need a plastic surgery all over my body if these falling things keep happening.

THUMMPPP!

"Ooooww!" I said when I finally hit the ground. Sitting on my butt, I put my right hand to the back of my head and caress it.

'it hurts so bad' tears are on the edge when I gain composure and realize that this isn't a cliff it looks like a big hole like a place after a meteor lands like… like the one you always watch where Alien comes to exterminate earth and their spaceships leave this kind of mark or something like that.

"You do run so fast, miss and *cough* screams so loud. Which country did you come from?" Kakashi said with a keep-it-cool tone when he reaches my place.

"Did you guys found me here?" I said not moving from where I sit.

"Yes. Yes we did but that didn't answer my question" he replied.

"Of course I don't intend to answer it, Mr. Hatake" I said blankly. I m shocked. Yes, I am.

'Did I really that fat so that I leave such a big hole?' pause 'THAT IS NOT THE PROBLEM HERE! Keep focus, ok!' I shake my head.

"Mr. Hatake..."

"Just Kakashi is fine" he interrupted.

"So Kakashi-san. Who is the Hokage now?" I ask staring at him.

I know it's not right asking so straight forward like that. I might get suspicious or they may think that I m a threat. I m keeping my expressionless face in case he can read expression.

"Why would you want to know? Anyway, I didn't catch your name." he said

"Oh what a rude of me..." I say while stand up and dusting my clothes, "my name is…"

To Be Continued.

Oh my, so what's her name? What will happen next? You guys decide  
>But, I will only continue if I get the right amount of not-rude-but-encouraging response from you :D<p> 


End file.
